Pandemic
SPOILERS AHEAD! The Pandemic objectives are advanced by exploring medical derelicts and outposts. Some of these will require a Quarantine Bypass upgrade. Note Objective 4 is revealed by exploring additional medical ships and stations after objective 3 is completed. Objective 5 file is named "Holmes_outro_02_log" suggesting there may be a "01" version with an alternate ending. Theory ///JIL: Quoting Existential Risk Theory 'Pandemic' Excerpt... Only an extremely virulent pathogen with the perfect storm of attributes would suffice as an existential risk. This seems less likely given the distributed nature of a space faring civilization, however there may be means of transmission that we are unaware of ...Excerpt Objective 1 Jeb, this is the message from the emergency relays, forwarding in its entirety: >>>>>>>>>> I had to let the bodies go. I had to get them of the ship and minimize the risk of infection. Ive relayed the situation to all ISHO outposts, hopefully they get can get the data that I need to understand the pattern and stop this from spreading further. I need to get to my lab. We dont have much time. Dr. J Holmes <<<<<<<<<< ///JIL: Linking with theory index 'pandemic'. 'Infection' and 'bodies' suggest further inquiry. "ISHO" cross referenced: "International Space Health Organization" Recommend course of action: 1 Investigate Medical communications for further data Objective 2 Same as case 01138 (Dr J Holmes) so thoÚØðï‚‡úÓÑ¦ want a look: >>>>>>>>>> Listen, if I had known about ISHO outposts issuing a quarantine bypass I wouldnt be doing this, remember if this doesn't work it's on you, not me. ///JIL: 'Quarantine Bypass' cross referenced: "Excerpt...required to access quarantined vessels under lockdown...Excerpt" I have a small lab aboard, so I can start on an analyser. I'll need another sample from a quarantined vessels to determine if this is all the same pathogen. The attached algorithm will gather pathogen data if used to scan an organic host - just m±—éþure the scan is adequate. If the data frÕëŠýåÏ scan is sufficient, you will be prov¦»¤é the location to deliver the data. Dr. J Holmes <<<<<<<<<<<<< ///JIL: Files Downloaded, scanning documentation ///JIL: Recommended course of action: 1 Locate and Dock with Quarantined vessel 2 Lure biological organism into docking bay and secure 3 Algorithm will scan automatically once docking bay is secure Objective 3 >HOLMES ALGORITHM; Scanning Object... Detecting biological form ... SUCCESS Detecting bacteria traces ... FAIL Detecting viral particles ... SUCCESS Detecting fungal structures ... FAIL SCAN RESULTS: >: Unidentifiable virus detected. Behavioural patterns indicate the pathogen is not self-limiting and that following acute infection it remains in the host. Symptomatic condition unknown. Please report findings to Dr J Holmes, dock ID 1185 ///JIL: Recommended course of action: 1 Search various communications for dock ID '1185' to locate vessel carrying 'Dr J Holmes' 2 Deliver scan results to 'Dr J Holmes' Objective 4 Excerpt... 1182 Gas Hound Caravel System Forleth Galaxy 1185 Utu Í´ÙÍûÍóðãÙôÃ Adlivun Galaxy 1188 Tetsuo Pingtao System Ÿžå«Ñß”áÎ¹¢‹”´ ...Excerpt ///JIL: Relevant due to CIC dock ID '1185' Recommended action: find and access vessel "Utu" to obtain final algorithm from Dr J Holmes Note: the location and ships' names are randomly generated. I got: Excerpt... 1182 Tiberius Petunia System Pegasus Galaxy 1185 Netted Pug Í´ÙÍûÍóðãÙôÃ Rhoteron Galaxy 1188 Dorian Grey ŸžVel Brilliant System Ÿžå«Ñß”áÎ¹¢‹”´ ...Excerpt (this was from Stargate 49128, location N) Objective 5 I've stopped working on a cure. Without samples I was just blindly making the analyser more robust. But to be honest, it's not that. I could have risked boarding a derelict to get samples. I guess it comes down to how I want to spend my last days. Being alone with Emma on this ship... we've never talked like this, been like this. My whole life, I feel like I've missed it, and this is my chance. I guess this message is me asking forgiveness. I'm sorry. J Holmes ///JIL: Relevant to 'pandemic' due to mention of 'Holmes' Final version of Holmes algorithm incomplete. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 1 You know for a fact that those vessels are seriously prone to ventilation malfunctions. They almost always lead to an increase in toxin levels causing hallucinations and paranoia. Following the lack of symptomatic details in the transmission, I have a number of questions about how Holmes avoided infection, questions I'd like answered. Top priority is to locate his vessel and investigate under required Quarantine Statues, determine what actually happened out there. We've locked onto his vessels dock ID via SSB and are awaiting its name and last known location from CIC records. ///JIL: Relevant to 'pandemic' due to mention of 'Holmes' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 2 Excerpt... 1313 ISHO Medical Outpost Kel Gress Berengar System Virrillo-Mushu Galaxy 1315 ISHO Medical Outpost Walata Mengir System òØïï£¤·æïÙàÔ 1316 ISHO Medical Outpost Torbay ¡îÄÂøÂ×‡ùùç„¼ Adlivun Galaxy ...Excerpt ///JIL: Excerpt from CIC vessel database Relevant due to locations of ISHO Medical outposts Supporting 3 Excerpt... 1243 ISHO Beatrice Pomo System Virrillo-Mushu Galaxy 1245 ISHO Hero of Canton öÌâÇÖÓÚøÍÛ Andromeda Galaxy 1248 ISHO Nuncio Iron System Ôã’ÚæÙ·ûá„þÕ›ƒë ...Excerpt ///JIL: Excerpt from CIC vessel database Relevant due to locations of ISHO Medical vessels Supporting 4 Oh this is classic, Holmes' dock ID isn't found anywhere in CIC records. Credibility is growing shakier by the moment. ///JIL: Relevant to 'pandemic' due to mention of 'Holmes' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 5 I've done as much as I can without the sample data. I was in a panic, wanting to save Emma and myself. As I watch us lose communication with system after system I'm haunted. I assumed the pathogen was contained, asinine. I could have used one of the stasis containers as a make-shift sterile environment and preserved a body. A lot of mistakes. Maybe the communication issues have nothing to do with it. I was thinking like a husband and not a scientist. Ironically maybe for the first time in my life. Part of me takes comfort in that, and part of me thinks it was at the cost of countless lives. Dr. J Holmes ///JIL: Relevant to 'pandemic' due to mention of 'Holmes' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 6 I've stopped working on a cure. Without samples I was just blindly making the analyser more robust. But to be honest, it's not that. I could have risked boarding a derelict to get samples. I guess it comes down to how I want to spend my last days. Being alone with Emma on this ship... we've never talked like this, been like this. My whole life, I feel like I've missed it, and this is my chance. I guess this message is me asking forgiveness. I'm sorry. J Holmes ///JIL: Relevant to 'pandemic' due to mention of 'Holmes' Final version of Holmes algorithm incomplete. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 7 I am surrounded by brilliant computers and equipment. Computers that can process information at unimaginable speeds. Yet not one of them can help me get to a solution without those damn samples. The feeling of futility is overwhelming, I pray that someone out there can get the data to me soon. Powerlessness is driving me mad, and I can tell Emma is as scared as I. She just sits there quietly as I work, staring at the stars. Dr. J Holmes ///JIL: Relevant to 'pandemic' due to mention of 'Holmes' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action.